Choirs in my Head
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: Seneca, not knowing if he has made an amazing or deadly decision, finds himself being hunted after allowing Katniss and Peeta to live. What will become of him, will he help the rebellion, and how is Cinna involved in all of this? AU in which Seneca is not killed at the end of The Hunger Games. Seneca/Cinna
1. Prolouge

**AN: First fanfiction for the Hunger Games so reviews are greatly appreciated. Rating will be T but it might change later on. Cinna/Seneca pairing later on as well**

* * *

Seneca had talked with Cinna during his childhood four times. Or maybe it was three. The point was that he could count on one hand the conversations he had with Cinna when they were children. However, despite this, he never did forget the boy. He wasn't like others, Seneca could tell that right away.

For one thing, he wasn't a whiny brat like most of the other people in the Capitol, children and adult alike. At first, he seemed shy, but Seneca would watch him and he soon realized that he wasn't shy. He simply didn't express himself with words; instead, Cinna spoke with his actions.

Seneca was able to tell by the curve of the boy's lips, the way his shoulders were set, where his hands were positioned and so much more gave away how he really felt or what his honest opinion was. It was certainly more than anyone else did.

It was so boring how everyone smiled and just nodded along with each other. There was hardly any arguing, disagreeing, and to some it might seem as if the entire city got along. But of course that wasn't true. It was all for show, everything, and no one was going to go against it, the flow.

Except Cinna.

In the sea of what was considered normal and every day, Seneca saw that Cinna was really the most human compared to anyone, even himself. Seneca, unlike Cinna, was to afraid to step forward, to fight back and disagree. So, he watched Cinna instead.

When he turned sixteen, he saw Cinna for what seemed like the last time. He had been sitting down, not gossiping, or playing the games, just drawing in a sketchbook. Seneca had never seen him draw before. Was this the first time he had picked up a sketchbook? Or had Seneca simply never seen him with one?

He had wanted to ask, see exactly what the boy was drawing, but someone was talking to him and he wasn't strong enough to say excuse me and leave. Seneca listened on and on to the blabber that didn't really mean anything to him and when he finally turned back, Cinna was gone.

He wouldn't see him again until after he became the gamemaker. When Seneca became the gamemaker, he was both disgusted and fascinated by it all. He knew it was wrong, that the entire system was messed up and that this wasn't how humankind should be. Those thoughts were what would keep him up some nights, nightmares circling his mind.

However, at the same time, Seneca loved to see that struggle for survival, the primal urges that could take over the human body if need be. He sometimes liked to imagine what it would be like if someone were to through in a child from the Capitol into the Arena. He was almost positive either A; they would be killed, or B; their sweet little exterior would break and they would become animals just like the others.

Besides this idea of survival though, Seneca also thought the emotions on each child's face was amazing. You never fear or success, sadness or happiness upon the faces of the Capitol people you did on the people from the Districts. Once again, it was so much more human, more real, and of course he was reminded of Cinna.

It wasn't to long after that when Seneca then found out Cinna was the Stylist for District Twelve. He went around, never going straight up to the man, never simply talking to him, but watching from afar whenever he could.

Seneca couldn't believe how little he had changed. Most of the people he knew would change their entire look after a few months, making them look completely different. Cinna, besides the fact of being older, looked just the same, only a touch of gold eyeliner rested on his already beautiful face.

His actions, of course, spoke louder than his words. Seneca loved it, the fire that seemed to be bubbling just underneath Cinna's skin as if in defiance to everything that happened around him.

And apparently, though no one had really noticed that part of Cinna as a kid, it seemed that more people were realizing it now. Gossip floated around about how Cinna did or didn't do this. People talked about how he never changed his hair or really even his style of cloths and of course the fact that he was willingly working for District Twelve. It was all stupid of course, talking about these things, but to the people of the Capitol they thought it was horrendous practically that he was doing this.

Seneca, never getting involved in these talks, only listening in, would simply give a small smile of amusement. Why anyone would want to change what seemed to him an already perfect face was beyond him but then again, he wasn't exactly a normal Capitol person either. Seneca of course went along with everything that was asked of him, but there were certainly thoughts and ideals in his mind that many would not appreciate.

Really though, it was amazing that he never did end up talking face to face with Cinna. Seneca had the chance to plenty of times, but he enjoyed watching the man from a distance. In a way, he felt that he was learning more about him than if he had talked to him face to face. Still, he was content with this way of life, with how everything was going for two years.

But when the seventy-fourth Hunger Games started, he knew something was off. Seneca could tell that something was going to change.


	2. Making His Own Rules

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and the followers, it really makes my day and I always like hearing what people have to say about my stories. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Cinna had noticed the gamemaker watching him. The man seemed extremely familiar, he had probably seen him around before, but no distinct memory came to mind. Whenever the gamemaker, Seneca Crane was his name, would watch him, Cinna would try to figure out what he was looking for. Or was he looking for anything?

He was honestly partially flattered and slightly confused. Most of the time when someone took an interest in him it was to complain about something he had said or, usually, did. Occasionally Cinna did get a comment about his fashion because no matter how much some people didn't care for him, they had to admit that there was just something magical when he picked up a needle and thread. However, having someone simply watch him, but never approach him, was strange and different.

Still, Seneca was only in his head part of the time. Now that the seventy-fourth Hunger Games were here and the tributes were on their way, Cinna had to work on planning their outfits. He was curious about what the tributes would be like, especially Katniss Everdeen seeing as she had volunteered.

When he did finally get to meet her, Cinna immediately took a liking to the girl. She seemed different somehow, strong, determined, but more importantly, she seemed like someone who could make a difference. Already this year's Hunger Games was getting interesting and only got more interesting when the announcement was made.

"There has been an amendment to the rules," Seneca had announced. "It seems that now if the last two surviving tributes are from the same district, then they both will be declared _winners_ of the Hunger Games."

Cinna was confounded. Why would he say something like that? He was positive that the gamemaker hadn't decided it by himself, the most likely person making this decision being President Snow. But why would he change it? It certainly didn't seem to be to the man's advantage.

But then of course, the time came when everyone had thought Katniss _and_ Peeta had won only for Seneca to announce that the rules had gone back to the way they had been before.

_So that was your plan all along. Give the people hope and then crush it all when you got the chance, _Cinna thought sadly. He then watched on the screen as Katniss and Peeta got ready to eat the nightlock berries. Cinna couldn't help but close his eyes. It saddened him deeply that he would never see them again. He had grown attached to them in the short period of time, something that he should've never done.

He waited to hear the words. To hear it declared that there would be no victor for this year's Hunger Games.

"Stop!"

The word surprised him so much that Cinna had to open his eyes. He listened as Seneca called Katniss and Peeta the two victors of this year's Hunger Games. Why had he done this? Was this what President Snow wanted? It didn't make any since!

Finally, he began to move, realizing that he should probably go and get ready to greet and congratulate Peeta and Katniss. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what this turn of events would bring.

* * *

Seneca's heart beat frantically as all eyes in the Control Room turned to him. He felt like each pair of eyes was burning a hole right through his very being on everything part of his body, looking into and judging his soul. His skin grew hot and before anyone could say anything he was out of the room.

Seneca wanted to run but he didn't. That would simply bring even more attention to himself. Instead, with the calmest face he could muster, Seneca walked through the hallways, trying to avoid anyone he saw. A few people he passed but he moved to quickly for them to actually say anything to him. He was able to stay away from all Peacekeepers. Still, he didn't doubt that they were most likely trying to get to him right now.

"A crowded area. I need to get to a crowded area," he whispered to himself as he the idea came into his head. President Snow was angry with him, Seneca knew that for sure, but he was also sure that the man wouldn't want a scene.

Being in a crowded place meant it would not only be harder for him to be found, but it would also be easier to get away which was an upper hand that he needed. What he had just done, just said, it was exactly what President Snow hadn't wanted. Seneca could be killed for this.

Could be? What was he thinking! Of course he'd be killed for this. It wouldn't public though. No, he'd probably simply disappear off the face of the other, no one the wiser. A new head gamemaker and the people of the Capitol would be content and happy, no reason for alarm. There would simply be one less man that had now caused the government unnecessary trouble.

As these thoughts ran through his head, Seneca was finally able to make his way out of the building. The crowds were large, noisy, perfect for disappearing in. Once again, he wanted to run but he couldn't. It seemed that none of the Peacekeepers that were in sight had seen him yet but it was obvious they were looking for someone, that someone of course being him.

Making his way past people, he ducked his head for the first time in his life wished that his looks were so distinctive. His head was down so much, trying to hid his face, that it was inevitable for him not to eventually bump into a person.

Still, Seneca hadn't expected the person to be Cinna.

The Stylist seemed just as surprised as Seneca and looked like he obviously wanted to ask something. However, as Seneca saw that a Peacekeeper had finally spotted him, he asked the first thing that had come to his mind.

"Do you know how to get out of the Capitol?"


	3. Inside The Soul

**AN: Ah, thanks so much for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

"What?" asked Cinna. He frowned, his eyebrows pulling together as confusion came on his face.

"Do you know how to get out of the Capitol? Please I just . . . please can you help?" asked Seneca as his eyes wildly moved around the crowd.

Cinna looked to see what Seneca was looking at and saw the Peacekeeper headed in their direction. He looked back at the gamemaker, then the Peacekeeper, and it only took him a few seconds to finally make up his mind. "This way," he replied, grapping Seneca by the arm and dragging him in a different direction.

They dodged through the crowd, in some cases actually having to push people out of the way to get through. Seneca had no idea where the Stylist was leading him, but he trusted him in his judgment. Really, he was happy that out of anyone he could've bumped into, it was him. He truly doubted that anyone else would've helped him anyway.

Cinna took him into the more residential area of the Capitol. There were little or no Peacekeepers here, meaning they didn't have to rush as much. The streets were emptier as well since many were celebrating the end to the Hunger Games.

Seneca was about to ask what their destination was exactly when suddenly Cinna moved towards the door to a house and quickly pulled Seneca in.

"We should be able to rest here for a bit so that we can get everything straightened out," Cinna said with a sigh as he locked his door.

"I presume this is your home."

"Then you presume correctly," replied Cinna as he swiftly moved into a different room.

As he did, Seneca looked around, taking everything in. The place, though still with the look of a Capitol home about it, was a lot more open and well spaced. Out of the homes that he had been in, many were overcrowded and two big as well, as if the people were trying to show off as much as they could. Cinna's was certainly a lot nicer and orderly, except for the papers that were strewn everywhere.

Seneca picked up one, and then another, quickly finding that not all of them were sketches for fashion designs. Some were of simple things like trees or a cup, but there were a few people drawn as well. Frowning, Seneca tried to figure out who the people were when suddenly it dawned on him. They were the Tributes from District Twelve. Looking at them made Seneca grow sad, knowing that he had played a part in each one of the children's' deaths.

Suddenly, trying not to look guilty, he placed it down as Cinna came back into the room, caring empty bags.

"You said you wanted to get out of the Capitol?" Cinna asked.

"Yes."

"Well, where exactly were you planning to go?" wondered Cinna.

"I honestly don't know but anywhere is better than here," Seneca answered truthfully.

"And how is that?"

"I'd rather not give President Snow the satisfaction of seeing my dead body."

"So he does want you dead."

"No, he wants to congratulate me on a job well done!" Seneca yelled in response. However, upon seeing Cinna flinch slightly, he quickly added, "I'm . . . I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."

"You're under a lot of stress at the moment. It's understandable," replied Cinna. The Stylist then turned away, gathering what was most likely food into one of the bags when he asked, "Why did you do it? Save them? You must've known what was going to happen."

"As stupid as it may sound, having a victor for each Game helped in giving me some condolence from causing the deaths of so many. The idea that no one . . . not a single child would live . . . I was honestly sick of it. I'm still trying to figure how I built up the courage to do it though. Call it an act of madness I suppose."

"I call it an act of bravery," replied Cinna softly.

"I was anything but brave."

"Yes you were. Even in an act of madness, hardly anyone here would've spared their lives. I applaud you for that."

Seneca sighed, giving a sad smile. He looked down at the ground, and then back up at Cinna. "Thank you . . . I guess."

"You're welcome."

The room went silent then, just the movement of Cinna moving things into the bags, packing as much as Seneca would be able to carry. Finally though, Seneca had to ask, "And why are you helping me?"

"I'm sick of this country, the government, the people. There should be, needs to be, a change and for a while, I thought it might not happen in my time. Katniss helped to change my mind about that. That girl from District Eleven, Rue, she also helped. You convinced me as well. I thank you for that."

"Well, I certainly wasn't trying to inspire anyone when I save their lives."

"In a way, I guess that's what makes it so genuine," responded Cinna. He then finished packing the bags, saying, "Now to get you out of here."

"Where would you go?" asked Seneca, as he grabbed one of the bags.

"Well, I'd see if I could make it to one of the Districts and try to change my looks as well, so that any Peacekeepers wouldn't recognize me. Still, it would be risky and you can't stay out in the wild forever."

"I can certainly try. I've picked some handy tips over the years."

"You know, watching something and doing it for yourself are do very different things."

"I understand that. But I do know what foods and plants are poisonous. I know where the best places to spend a night are when hiding or trying to stay away from wild animals. Having zero running water or electricity will certainly be difficult at first but I think I'll get use to it eventually."

"Anyone else and I'd say they were lying. You though, I trust you," replied Cinna.

"And how exactly do you know I'm not lying?"

Cinna paused, looking the gamemaker over until he finally said, "Your eyes. There's just something in your eyes that makes me believe this." He stopped again, seeming to take all of Seneca in, body, mind, and soul, with a single glance. "Come, the Peacekeepers are probably on to us by now. Let's go."


	4. Make A Difference

**AN: Wow, I honestly didn't expect people to enjoy this! The lack of Cineca fanfics out there just gave me that idea I guess. Still, thank you so much for the lovely reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last.**

* * *

Cinna went outside first, just to make sure that the area was mostly clear, and then gestured for Seneca to follow. They went softly, moving by the edges of buildings and through shadows. Once again, Cinna was thankful that most were at the center of the Capitol, celebrating the end of this year's Hunger Games.

As they went, at first both remained silent, but soon, Seneca had to ask something. "What of you?"

"What of me?" replied Cinna. He knew full well what the man meant but he wasn't going to let him slide by with not saying it. He wanted to hear Seneca speak his own words and not simply have people guess at what he was hinting at.

"You're helping me escape right now. You could be punished, killed."

"Well I hope you're not suggesting I come with you," joked Cinna. However, as he turned around, he could already see the idea had been in the gamemaker's mind. "I can't. It just wouldn't do."

"What do you mean it wouldn't do? I can't have you just die for no reason."

"Oh, I wouldn't be dying for no reason." Cinna stopped then. He knew they had to keep going but he felt that he had to tell Seneca this face to face. "You, out there, among the Districts, you might have a chance in helping to make a difference. Being head gamemaker has taught you plenty of things, whether you realize it or not. You understand not only survival, but tactics on how to make it out alive and keep an enemy dead."

Seneca winced at his words but remained silent, listening to what he had to say.

"Not only that but I'm positive that there are things you know about this Capitol that me, and most of the people in this city, don't know about. Out there, you can help. But I just wouldn't do."

"Why would you say that? If anything, your defiance against the system is the loudest. You may not speak with words but your actions certainly make up for that."

"But don't you see? That's just it. I need to strengthen people from here. I would be no good in the actual battles of a rebellion but I can certainly help in fueling up that said rebellion."

Seneca sighed as he shook his head. "Just promise me that you'll be careful."

"I promise I'll try but you must understand, I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't come out of this alive."

"Well if it's any consolation I hope you do," replied Seneca and he realized that it hurt to actually speak the words. The idea that Cinna would die, which the probability really was quite high, upset the gamemaker greatly, even though it shouldn't at all.

Seneca's words seemed to lead to the end of their conversation and suddenly they were on their way again. Apparently, most of the Capitol wall that separated the wild and the city wasn't very well protected. Part of the city met up with a lake and either way, no one had ever needed to really worry about anything wanting in or out of the place.

Cinna led him to an area that was slightly lower than the others and seemed more accessible to climb over. They through the food over first, and then Cinna got ready to help vault Seneca over.

"Ration the food carefully," Cinna was saying as he positioned himself.

"Believe I know. I've already calculated that if I take the minimal amount needed to sustain me each day, and adding in the factor of finding water on the way, I'll be able to use the food for up to two weeks. It would be longer but without anything to keep it all fresh, well, it'll eventually go bad."

"Good at math are we?"

"Just a little bit," replied Seneca with a smile. "And you stay safe. Keep fighting, for as long as you can."

"The same goes to you as well," Cinna responded. At first, that seemed like it would be the last words he might ever speak to the gamemaker but he quickly added, "Have I ever met you before? I feel like we've met at another time."

"Yes . . . as children, but only a few times. It didn't really mean anything."

"It must've meant something if your watching me as anything to say about it."

"You mean you saw?"

"Yes. I'm honestly quite surprised that no one else noticed it as well," replied Cinna with a small smile.

Seneca remained silent, debating whether or not to say it. However, deciding that he most likely wouldn't get the chance again, he responded, "You truthfully fascinated me and I admired you, still admire in fact. Now, I would continue with making a fool of myself in front of you all day but alas I have an appointment with the wild."

"Anyone ever tell you that you're surprisingly funny?"

"Never had the chance," replied Seneca and with that, and a final push from Cinna, he was over the wall and gone from view.

Cinna opened his mouth to shout something, but stopped, unsure whether or not to say it seeing the short time that he had really gotten to talk to Seneca. When he finally did build up the courage, he figured that Seneca was probably already gone, and instead of shouting it simply whispered it to the silent sky.

"I'll miss you."

He then turned back towards the city, deciding to finally see Katniss and Peeta. Maybe if he was lucky he'd get to say good bye to them before President Snow decided to make him disappear. Cinna's chances of survival weren't very optimistic.


	5. Seperated Now

**AN: Once again, thanks for the reviews. I'm happy everyone seems to be enjoying this so far.**

* * *

Cinna did get the chance to congratulate Peeta and Katniss and he even talked to Haymitch, Effie, and his prep team for a bit. It actually wasn't until Cinna was home and a knock sounded on his door that he knew the Peacekeepers had come for him.

They took him quickly and quietly, obviously not wanting to draw attention. It didn't take to long until he was then in President Snow's office.

Cinna looked around and saw the room lined with Peacekeepers. Any chance of escape was quickly crushed.

The Stylist looked around the room, this being his first, and most likely last, time in the President's office. It was well kept and simple and the floor was covered in what was probably a very expensive carpet. He wouldn't be surprised if he was killed tonight but he was almost positive it wouldn't be in this room. It would probably just take to long to clean up.

"Please, sit down," President Snow then said from behind his desk. He gestured to the chair in front of him. "You helped Seneca Crane escape did you not?"

"I did," replied Cinna. There wasn't a point in denying it even though his honesty did seem to surprise the President a bit.

"Tell me where he's going then."

"I don't know."

"Don't be like that," President Snow said, his voice still calm even though a fire seemed to alight in his eyes. "I do not take kindly to being lied to."

"I'm not lying to you and even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you," Cinna replied. His words could've been taken as a brave or foolish move depending on who you asked.

"Well no matter, we'll find him eventually and even if we don't I'm sure he'll die out there anyway. Besides, none of the Districts would help him."

"On the contrary I think Seneca would survive easily out in the wild."

President Snow's face didn't really change but his eyes became angry and slightly more squinted as he responded with, "Cinna, have you ever thought about what it would be like to be an Avox?"

"Not frequently, no, but I expect it to be a miserable life."

"Then I need not remind you to hold your tongue," replied Snow. "Now get out, I have no further use for you."

Cinna did as he was told, surprised that he was being let go at all. The entire way home, he half expected to be beat to death in the back of the head.

While he thought of this, President Snow actually contemplated killing Cinna but then decided against it. He was a stylist, what damage could he possibly do? Instead, he then went on to order two hovercrafts into the wild to search for Seneca Crane. Though it wouldn't surprise him if the man died in the forests, President Snow would really prefer to see his death with his own eyes.

* * *

Seneca looked back at the wall for a few seconds as he picked up the two bags. With a large sigh, he turned towards the forest, deciding that not looking back would be a good idea and then started up a light jog. Running would just tire him out to quickly and if he did need to break out in a sprint, well, being worn out most certainly wouldn't help him.

The gamemaker, now former gamemaker, expected to see signs of President Snow sending people to capture him almost immediately but it wasn't until a few hours later that the first hovercraft went over head.

Feeling like his heart might stop, Seneca froze, trying not to move as they probably had a number of detectors to try and find him. After a few minutes of nothing, he began to move again, this time more cautious than before. The threat of being caught weighed heavily in his mind for the rest of the day and that night. Seneca saw two other hovercrafts that day but neither one stopped.

He decided that he would go as far as he possibly could that night and rest tomorrow. The more distance he put between him and the Capitol the better.

When the sky grew dark, Seneca became more concentrated on looking at the ground so as not to trip or any roots or rocks. However, when he finally he did look up he had to stop in amazement. He knew what stars looked like, but he had never actually seen a real one thanks to the near constant lighting in the Capitol. It was beautiful and looked so much better than anything ever programmed onto a screen.

The scene made him smile because as hard as things were going to be from now on, the natural beauty around him certainly helped. There certainly would be things that he missed about the Capitol. Frequent showers and already made food being just a few but Seneca was happy that he had left. As he thought about it, he was almost positive that if all of this hadn't happened, Seneca would've just become another pawn for the Capitol.

Now, numerous possibilities had popped up for him. Going to a District, at least right now, wouldn't be a very good idea though. If he did end up going to a District, it would be best for Seneca to wait a few months and also go to one of the outer ones. He'd have to be careful, a Peacekeeper recognizing him, or anyone for that matter, would mean certain death.

His mind slightly slowing down now, as Seneca finished contemplating all of this he began to walk again. At this point, he thought of Cinna and wondered if he'd ever see the man again.


	6. The Quarter Quell

**AN: Once again, thanks for the reviews and sorry for the wait. It took me a while to get my thoughts collected on this but I hope you like it all the same. Also, it has been quite a while since I read **_**Mockingjay**_** and **_**Catching Fire**_** so please tell me if I accidently mess up the time line in any really serious way (obviously there are minor things that change but besides those).**

* * *

Days began to pass, then weeks, and finally months had begun to fly by. Cinna remained busy through these days but he never did forget Seneca. He wished that there could be some way that he could hear from the man but there was never anything. As far as the Capitol people knew, he just disappeared and they now had a new gamemaker. No one seemed to or want to question the absence of Seneca Crane.

Cinna couldn't help the sorrow that washed over him almost every time Seneca came to mind. He had barely gotten to know him, and yet, in the short time they had talked together, Cinna had strangely enough grown fond of him. The chance that he had perished out in the wild weren't good, but as long as he wasn't positive of the outcome, he could still hope.

However, Cinna had recently not been able to dwell on such thoughts because the Quarter Quell was coming up and he had just heard that only former victors' names would be drawn. That meant that Katniss was coming back for sure and it honestly broke Cinna's heart and enraged him at the same time.

He understood why the Capitol was doing this. She had become a symbol of hope. A hope that had grown to large and that needed to be crushed immediately. Nevertheless, just because he understood why President Snow had decided this didn't mean Cinna cared for it one bit. He hated this, sending her back into the Arena and this time Cinna was positive that Snow wouldn't make the mistake of keeping her alive.

At first, this feeling of hatred and sadness was just that, a feeling. However, Cinna thought of what he could do to help the rebellion. Even if Katniss were to die in the Arena, though he highly disliked thinking of that option, that didn't mean she couldn't go out in style. It was at this point that the idea of the Mockingjay came to mind Cinna really began to design Katniss' dress.

Doing this, actually going through with it, would mean almost certain death for himself. However, no one would be able to stop it before they realized to late what had happened. Cinna would be giving the people hope. The entire country would see. Cinna would like to see President Snow try to stop all of Panem.

So Cinna went through with this, knowing the danger but ignoring it. After Katniss began to spin, her wedding dress turning into what looked like a Mockingjay, Cinna was immediately on guard. He waited for someone to take him away, hit him in the back of the head and drag him away. But it wasn't until Katniss was almost ready to go up into the Arena.

The glass separated them, making it impossible for her to help him and that did make Cinna sad. He wished that she didn't have to watch this. However, even as he felt the blow, Cinna didn't regret his decision a single bit.

Pain shot like a knife through his entire body as he fell to the ground and was hit again. His vision clouded black as his body began to feel numb, the pain leaving him now. Finally, Cinna completely relaxed, his eyes closing, as it seemed as if a black curtain were being drawn over him.

* * *

He was honestly surprised when he once again became aware of the world around him. He was supposed to be dead by now. Why hadn't the Peacekeepers killed him yet? Cinna tried to open his eyes but even that little bit of movement was hard so finally he tried to relax again and focus on the sounds around him instead.

Someone was talking. He sounded . . . worried? Cinna tried to concentrate on the voice until finally he heard, "But sir! You said we only need kill him! Isn't this to . . . cruel?"

Now President Snow spoke. Of course he was here. "Maybe you would like to be in his place. No? Then do your job correctly."

There was movement and then the sound of a door closing. As this went on, Cinna didn't need any more words spoken to know what President Snow wanted to do to him. The Stylist had made him _very_ angry and now he was going to pay for it.

Cinna felt clubs and whips ricochet off his skin as he tried not to scream in pain. He tried to curl in on himself but doing so stretched some of the wounds already over him making everything all the more painful. This went on until he lost consciousness.

For days it went on like this. Being beaten not to the point of death but simply when Cinna wasn't aware of anything anymore. It was cruel and painful and in this cycle it was impossible to keep track of time.

However, at one point, something changed. There was a loud commotion outside, people were yelling at the top of their lungs, barking orders back and forth. Cinna wondered what was happening as he doubted that it had anything to simply do with him. The sounds didn't stop after a while though, if anything they increased in volume.

Finally, at one point someone screamed and Cinna felt pieces of rock hit his skin as an explosion sounded. A hand was on his arm and at first Cinna cringed, trying to get away when the person said, "Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you."

The voice sounded so familiar. Why couldn't he just open his eyes right now? Two pairs of arms came around him, picking him up and quickly caring him away. Cinna wanted to stay aware, get on his own two feet and look around, but he was just so tired and, much against his will, he did eventually lose perception again.

* * *

Cinna woke his body hurting but not anywhere near as bad as before. He was in a small, simple room with one window. A table and chair sat in the center of the room and a chest was against the wall and a door opposite. Slowly, Cinna moved off the bed, noting as he did that some of his wounds had been stitched together and many had scabbed over. How long had he been out?

He moved towards the window, not sure what he expected to find, but surprised when he saw that he was underground in what looked like an entire city. He leaned forward, wanting to see more when he heard the sound of a door opening. Spinning around, Cinna waited to see who it could be.

When the person came into full few, Cinna couldn't help the gasp escape his lips as he recognized the man in front of him.


	7. Not Afraid

** AN: Ah, thanks for all the reviews. They really do mean a lot and I'm glad that you all seem to like it so far. Hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully it won't be long before the next one however it still might be awhile since I'll be writing some special one-shot fanfics for Christmas for other stories.**

* * *

Cinna stood there, frozen from the shock of it all. After everything that he had gone through and now this?! The poor man just couldn't take it anymore and his legs quickly gave out on him. However, before he could fall the man who had been standing in front of him moved quicker than Cinna had thought possible, catching him just in time.

"Woah, don't want you to fall down and hurt yourself anymore now do we?" the man said as he easily caught the Stylist.

Finally, as he gently placed Cinna back onto the bed, the stylist was able to say, "Sen-Seneca?"

"Yep, it's me," replied Seneca with a small smile.

For a moment Cinna couldn't find his voice again as he looked over Seneca. He wanted to say so many things like how happy he was that Seneca was alive and ask where he was and what happened but all that came out was, "You shaved your beard."

"Well yes but-Oh! Of course! I must look a good bit different than when you last saw me."

Cinna nodded. Seneca's black hair had grown longer and was tied back so as to stay out of the way. He was still thin, but now, underneath the simple cloths he wore, were lean muscles. His currently clean shaven face was a bit a surprising as well. The only thing that seemed the same as before were his eyes. No, wait, they were different too but it was a good and welcomed difference. In a way, the blue of them seemed even more startling and alight with light.

"Are you alright Cinna? You haven't said anything for nearly a minute," Seneca suddenly said, breaking his concentration.

"Yes it's just . . . a bit much to take in is all," replied Cinna softly. Taking a deep breath, he got a better hold of himself and asked, "How long have I been out?"

"About two days now but believe me, you needed the rest."

"You were the one that picked me up when the Capitol was attacked! That's why the voice sounded so familiar."

"Probably," Seneca said with a small smirk. "I'm pretty sure we gave those people a good bit of a scare. Wish I could've gotten to seen the look on Snow's face when we took the Tributes as well. That must've been a great shock."

"The Tributes? Is Katniss . . .?"

"We have her Cinna. She's save but Peeta . . . we weren't able to get to him in time. We are, though, trying to get him back though as soon as possible. As far as we can tell they're keeping him alive."

"And who exactly is this we you talk of?"

"District 13."

"It was destroyed though—"

"Simply what the Capitol wished everyone to think."

"Then am I correct in guessing that we're in District 13 right now?"

"Yep, underground," replied Seneca.

Cinna looked back towards the window and then towards Seneca. "How did you get here?"

"You mean to District 13?"

"Well that and . . . who you are now."

"What do you mean? I'm me."

"Yes but you're still not the Seneca that I use to know." As if he was trying to prove the point, Cinna tried to sit up but Seneca quickly stopped him.

"Oh no, you still need rest and whatever you want to say can be said lying down."

"As you wish," muttered Cinna. "But as I was saying, there was fire in you before but it was hidden and I still saw fear in those eyes. I don't see that anymore. Fear." He paused as if he wasn't sure he should continue and then, taking a deep breath, added, "I honestly can't say if that's a good or bad thing yet."

Seneca seemed to flinch slightly at his words as he replied, "You're not entirely wrong but I do fear something."

"Which is?"

"The fact that nothing seems to scare me anymore," replied Seneca, looking down at the ground. "I've been in so many different situations, life threatening situations, that I don't fear death. I've tried but I can't. There's just no emotion in that thought."

"Everyone fears death—"

"I don't. Not anymore. All I have is the rebellion. If I die though, nothing changes. No one will cry or morn and it certainly won't add an upper or lower hand to anyone. I've already told the people here everything I know."

"Then I guess you wouldn't care if I told you that your death would worry me."

"Why though?"

"Because you don't deserve to. Besides, I'd like to actually get to know you if we had the chance now. It may have been only an hour or whatever but I still missed you once you had climbed over that wall."

"Fancy that, someone missed me."

"Well you are a very likable person."

"And there you go flirting with me again," joked Seneca with a small smile.

"I'm surprised you even remember that conversation."

"How could I not? You're what gave me that final push of encouragement to leave, physically and mentally."

"I'm glad then that I did. But you must tell me how you got here. And exactly what happened at the Capitol!"

"Tomorrow. You need to rest just a little while longer. Besides, I'm almost positive that President Coin will want to talk to you at some point."

"President Coin?"

"The leader of the rebellion."

"You don't sound extremely fond of her," Cinna commented, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You could say that. Her beliefs are rock solid but some of her methods, I disapprove of to say the least."

"She already sounds like a lovely woman," muttered Cinna sarcastically.

"Yes, well, enough about that. I'll tell you more at a later date. Rest now."

"And Katniss? Can I see her?"

"Yes, but rest now Cinna," he replied softly. Seneca gently pressed against Cinna's shoulder to emphasize his need to stay and sleep. "I want to see you up and well as soon as I can."

Before closing his eyes and trying to get some sleep, Cinna noted that Seneca had said 'I' and not 'we'.


	8. An Apology Acknowledged

**AN: Here's a little early Christmas present to everyone. Even if you don't celebrate the holiday I hope you're having some fun at this time of year. Thank you to everyone for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

When Cinna woke up, he half expected to be alone. If not alone, he thought that maybe Seneca might be there or some guard to take him to President Coin since he had been told she wanted to see him. Perhaps even the woman herself would be there. However, the one person that should've been so obvious was beside him instead.

"Katniss—"

"Oh thank god your okay!" Katniss cried out, wrapping her hands around him. "I thought you had died. That Snow had killed you but they told me that they were able to rescue you too."

"I'm alright Katniss," Cinna quickly said, hugging the girl back, extremely happy that he was able to do just that.

"I've heard what happened with Peeta. I'm terribly sorry about that. Has any progress in saving him happened?"

"Not really but thank you for asking," she replied with a smile. "My mother and sister are okay as well."

"Your mother and sister? What happened to them?" asked Cinna as he wondered what else had occurred while he was asleep.

"The Capitol, they blew up District Twelve. Many were able to get out, they're here now, in District Thirteen, but plenty died as well. My entire home . . . bombed to the ground . . ." she trailed off, looking down at the ground. It was obvious that talking about this pained her. It had been her home after all and now the place was gone.

"Hey, we can't talk about it later and like you said, at least your sister and mother are alright."

"Yes, and Prim's damn cat had to survive of course," Katniss replied with a laugh, looking more like herself now. "If you're feeling better, I'll take you to see President Coin. She wants to see how much you would support this revolution. I already told her she didn't have to question you but she still wants to go through with it. Only—"

Katniss stopped as the door opened and Seneca walked in. Smiling, Katniss continued saying, "Only this man backed me up on it. By the way, what is your name?"

Seneca nervously rubbed his fingers together, glancing over at Cinna. Cinna raised an eyebrow, waiting to see what he would say. Seneca looked back at Katniss and sighed, probably mentally preparing himself for whatever her reaction would be. "My name is Seneca. Seneca Crane."

Katniss frowned slightly, her eyes coming together, the name clearly familiar to her. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she said, "You're the gamemaker."

"_Was_, was the gamemaker," he quickly corrected her.

"I thought you dead though. Everyone thought you had died," Katniss said softly, relooking at Seneca. Now she noticed tiny details, proving to her that it was him but it was still hard to believe. "I mean, you just disappeared and that was it."

"I probably would've died but Cinna helped me," Seneca answered. "I know it probably doesn't mean anything to you . . . but I'm sorry for everything."

"It does mean something actually," replied Katniss. "Not only have you actually admitted that you were in the wrong, but you've gone above what any other Capitol person would do. I'm not saying I forgive you, but that doesn't mean your apology means nothing to me."

"Thank you," he said softly with a sigh. The talk had certainly gone better than he had thought it would. Now turning slightly so that he was looking at Cinna again, he noticed that he was smiling, pleased as well with how that had went. Seneca smiled back and then said, "President Coin wants to see you now. If you want, you can come as well Katniss, doesn't really matter."

"I think I will," she replied. Glancing at Cinna, she then asked, "Do you need any help?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Cinna said as he stood up. He was sore but besides that, nothing that a few days of rest wouldn't take care of. "You know you don't have to come if you don't want to Katniss."

"It's alright, besides, she might want to talk a little longer with me."

"But what about?"

"I've agreed to become the official symbol of the rebellion. Dangerous, I know, but I will help as much as I can. If that means becoming a symbol then so be it. Besides, you helped make me a symbol."

"How right you are 'girl on fire'," Cinna murmured. "I'm curious though, what might I possibly be able to offer that President Coin would want to talk to me?"

"She'll need someone to design my cloths, prep me up when need be. Your prep team was actually saved. They're here so you can see them whenever you want."

Cinna nodded in understanding and then turned to Seneca. "Ready to lead the way?" he asked.

"Of course, she probably thinks I've taken long enough getting you anyway," replied Seneca as he beckoned for them to follow.

As the three of them walked out of the building and down the roads, Cinna couldn't help but stop and stare at several points. It was simply so amazing, looking at all that had been built and created. Finally, Seneca had to say, "You can site see later," and practically grabbed Cinna by the arm and pulled him away making Katniss laugh a little.

Eventually, they made it to where Cinna was finally able to meet this President Coin.

"Hello . . . Cinna isn't it? It's a pleasure to finally meet you," she said. Her voice was extremely business like and though not really monotone, it was hard to say exactly what emotion was being shown.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you as well," replied Cinna with a small nod of his head. "May I sit?"


	9. How I Got Here

**AN: As always, thank you for the reviews, I love hearing what you like. Hope you enjoy this next chapter and happy holidays.**

* * *

"Yes, please sit," said President Coin, gesturing towards the chair in front of her. As both sat, Coin said, "I want to know exactly how devoted you are to this rebellion."

Well she certainly didn't waste time with small talk thought Cinna. However he said instead, "I would like to think I'm very devoted. I did nearly die because of my actions."

"And do you regret your actions at all?"

"No. If I had to do it all over again knowing for sure that I would die then I still would. I understand that what the Capitol is doing is wrong and I'm not afraid to stand against them."

"Good good," she said with a small smile, though there wasn't really any warmth in it. "I believe you. Now, since you do seemed devoted enough, I would appreciate it if you stayed on as Katniss' designer."

"She said that you had asked her to be the symbol of the rebellion."

"Yes, and she excepted. Will you do it?"

"Of course. I will always help and support Katniss in any way possible," immediately replied Cinna.

"Excellent. In that case you may leave now. Katniss, I have a few things I'd like to speak to you about before you go."

Hmm, never a moment to rest it seemed. Cinna gave the President a slight, respectful nod of the head, and then got up, beginning to leave the room. Katniss, before going to sit in front of President Coin, told Cinna that they'd talk later. Cinna smiled and nodded in agreement. As he actually left, Seneca followed behind him.

"Nothing better to do than follow me around?" asked Cinna without turning around.

Seneca walked up until he was walking in stride with Cinna replying, "There is probably something I should be doing but I prefer this instead. Besides, I doubt you would be able to remember the way back to your place."

"I am capable of asking directions."

"I know," replied Seneca with a small smirk.

On the way back, they took a longer route so that Seneca could point out buildings and people. Their pace was slower than before as well, not a need to hurry now. When they finally arrived back to Cinna's quarters, Cinna asked, "Can I know how you got here now?"

"Why not," replied Seneca. "I warn you. It's probably not as exciting as you might hope for."

"I'm sure it'll be interesting enough," responded Cinna as he sat down on the bed. Seneca sat down across from him in the one chair in the room.

"Well, after I went over the wall for a few days, maybe as much as a week, I pretty much ran in one direction through the woods, hiding when I had to and barely sleeping. However, I ended up falling through a crack in a ground and ended up in a cave.

"If the cuts and bruises that I got weren't bad enough, my left shoulder also got knocked out of place. I had no idea how to reset an out of place joint so instead I tried looking around the cave, find a tunnel or something that could take me back to the surface. However, there weren't any openings largest enough for me to get through and the only way out seemed climbing out but you can't really climb with one arm.

"So I finally decided to try and reset my joint. It took several times because I would keep stopping because of the pain but finally I was able to do it. Since I've never seen someone reset their joint I'm guessing when I say that a reset joint is supposed to swell seeing as mine did.

"Before it finally went down, I was in the cave for nearly three days. Thankfully it only took one try to get out of the cave but I did nearly fall when the rock I was standing on crumbled at one point.

"Then, for what was probably something like a month, I came to one of the Districts. I'm almost positive it was District Two. I was nearly caught there but I was able to keep moving. When close to two months had passed, I had lost track of time at this point, I didn't find District Thirteen but they found me. It was lucky to because by this part I was pretty weak. I had gotten attacked by a wolf a few days back and, though I didn't know it at the time, the wound had gotten infected."

"Don't wolves travel in packs though?" asked Cinna.

"That's what I thought as well but maybe this one had gotten pushed out of its pack. I don't know and I don't really care but it seemed to be suffering from hunger when it found me which made it a bit easier to kill it."

"Still, the fact that you came away completely unscarred is amazing."

"Oh no, not unscarred," interjected Seneca. He grabbed his shirt, pulling it up so that it exposed his entire chest. On the left side ran an ugly scar that began right under his nipple and went past his pants line, down his hip.

"God . . . and how long did you say you had to walk around with that?"

"A few days, I can't remember for sure since by the time I was found I had a high fever and was delirious. At the time I of course had a bunch more cuts but all of those were nothing compared to this. It's still sensitive, the skin that is."

"I doubt if any other person from the Capitol could've survived that."

"Well I just barely did. I got lucky what with District Thirteen finding me. If they hadn't, I most defiantly would've died."

Cinna leaned forward, his eyes slightly narrowed as his they ran over the scar. His hand reached out and then stopped as he looked up at Seneca. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not."

Cinna's fingers lightly touched the scar, moving from the distorted to smooth skin and back again. Cinna's fingers moved down and both he and Seneca were only inches apart when suddenly Seneca jumped, a snort coming from his mouth.

"And where exactly did that come from?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to do that but you did tickle me."

"So you snort when you get tickled?" asked Cinna with a laugh.

"No I was simply surprised so be quite," muttered Seneca though he was smiling.

Suddenly, a bell rang out, making Cinna jump slightly. "What was that?" he asked.

"Oh, I might as well tell you now about the schedule here. It's extremely strict and I'm sure you'll get your schedule soon. That was the warning bell for the curfew. I better be going now."

Cinna wished he could stay, he enjoyed talking to Seneca, but he didn't argue and simply said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."


	10. Not Your Choice

**AN: Thanks for all reviews and a quick shoutout to ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH who beta-ed this chapter for me. Thanks ^^.**

* * *

Soon, Cinna got his schedule and besides designing the cloths for Katniss, he also began learning at the hospital in District Thirteen. He went through different types of training and helped with cleaning up after people, like what a janitor would do. He, surprisingly, enjoyed the work; it was certainly different than what he was used to, but still pleasant. The fact that he was helping brightened his mood as well.

However, not everyone seemed exactly happy with him working there at first. A few that were helping to train him made it a much bigger deal than it actually was when he got something wrong, and occasionally the worst areas were given to him to clean. But still, Cinna learned to easily ignore those that obviously didn't respect him.

Of course he had to think about where they were coming from. He was a person from the Capitol who hadn't really done what would be considered labor to them, and that was enough to make people cautious. He certainly wouldn't be surprised if Seneca had been treated the same way when he had first arrived.

Still, once it became obvious that their bullying wasn't doing anything and that Cinna was actually helping, the others began to back off. A couple stayed hostile, but most warmed up to Cinna for he was a very likeable person.

However, now that he had an important job, he got a good bit less time to talk to Seneca. He enjoyed his work, but he missed talking to him that much more. When they did get the chance, Seneca would occasionally tell some little story that would make Cinna's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, or his mouth turn up in a smile. Other times they would talk about what they had done that day, but it wasn't uncommon for them to only get the chance to say hi and bye.

And then there was of course Katniss. Cinna knew that he was part of the reason that she had become the symbol of the revolution, but he still worried about her. It was possible that this could end up being very traumatic for her because it wasn't just going to be twenty-four kids in an arena fighting it off this time. There would most likely be much younger, innocent babies, and the elderly that couldn't defend themselves getting killed in a crossfire.

Cinna understood that there would be death; that was the only way the rebellion would be able to get the Capitol to submit. Nevertheless, he hated the idea of Katniss having to see it all. She was strong, and so very brave, but everyone has their breaking points and Cinna would hate it if she reached hers. Still, he never did voice his concerns, mainly because he knew that she wouldn't listen to him. That, and he doubted President Coin would let anyone take away her symbol.

* * *

Normally Katniss went hunting with Gale. She liked that she was able to hunt, even if it was a bit annoying to only be able to have a one-fourth mile radius. However, things don't always go exactly as planned, and this time she went hunting not with Gale, but with Seneca.

"I didn't know you could hunt," was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

Seneca gave a small smirk. "Well I didn't for a very long time. However, I'd like to think that I've progressed a good bit since I first picked up a bow an' arrow."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Oh, are you the all powerful master at this art?"

"Some people around here might think so." Replied Katniss. Since Seneca seemed to be one of Coin's right hand men, Katniss had been able to interact with him a lot more, and she found that she quite enjoyed him. She was almost positive that if she had personally known Seneca when he was in the Capitol she wouldn't have liked him one bit, but she certainly liked the man he had come to be.

Now they went quietly into the surrounding woods, no one talking, their footsteps barely making a sound. Katniss had to admire Seneca's careful foot work. She honestly had expected him to be bumbling around, making enough noise to make people as far as District Three hear them.

Still, as she watched the wood or the sky for movement, she kept a careful eye on Seneca, just to see how well he did.

Suddenly, a bird came into view, and Katniss' bow was ready with an arrow on it. However, she purposely slowed just to see if Seneca would try to shoot at it and how well he would do. He ended up hitting it right in the eye.

"I'm impressed." Shee said, really meaning the words.

"Really? I could tell you slowed in drawing the arrow."

"I wanted to at least see how you would do. I was curious to see if you'd even go for the bird."

"Well now that you have your answer, how about you use all of your skill and see how I do."

"Sounds good to me."

They continued hunting, the whole thing becoming somewhat of a competition. Katniss was the better marksmen, but Seneca could hold his own. He was as fast as her, but he had excellent aim. Besides maybe a few words of congratulation, there wasn't any talking between the two until they began to head back to District Thirteen.

Katniss asked, "I'm curious, when are you going to make a move on Cinna?"

Though inwardly he was quite shocked by her question, he simply replied, "It's just flirting, nothing more."

"Nothing more,? What I would give if I could describe my relationship with Gale or Peeta as 'nothing more.' You don't strike me, at least now anyway, as the kind of person to do that to someone."

"Well even if I did say I cared about Cinna, why are you so interested?" Seneca shot back.

"Because it's obvious that Cinna likes you." Katniss responded. "I know he hasn't made a move because he thinks that you're both too busy for any kind of relationship at the moment—"

"And he'd be right."

"—but I want to know why you haven't made a move." Katniss finished.

Seneca didn't answer though. Instead, he just kept walking. Katniss followed, trying to figure out what was going on inside his head, her eyebrows furrowed together in concentration, when, suddenly, it came to her. "You're afraid."

"No I'm not!" was Seneca's immediate response. "Besides, what would I be afraid of?"

Katniss was silent for a moment and then replied, "You don't think you'll come back from the rebellion. In fact, you've planned on not coming back for quite some time."

"Well after the rebellion what am I suppose to do? If I give my life to the cause at least I'll feel that I've done something good."

"But what about the people that would miss you once you were gone?"

"At one point no one would've missed me."

"But Cinna would."

"Yes . . . Cinna would. Still though, isn't better if we were never together in case I did die."

"That's not your choice to make." replied Katniss.

After that, the rest of their short journey was continued in silence.


	11. Please Stay

**AN: Thank you to the new followers and people who have favorited this. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Seneca thought about what Katniss had said. He wondered whether or not he should talk to Cinna. However, Seneca backed down and hadn't said anything to him yet. Whenever he saw Katniss though, she would give him this look like she was going to hit him if he didn't start talking. She never said anything, but her looks showed what she was thinking.

Finally, despite the fact that they had only talked about it once, Seneca caved, and when he could find a chance to get away he went to Cinna's place. There was a small part of him that hoped Cinna wouldn't be there, maybe he'd be away doing some type of work, but he was home, a smile on his face when he saw who it was.

"Seneca, come on in!" Cinna said happily, moving aside from the door way.

Seneca smiled back, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. He was extremely nervous, having no idea how to really go about this. He had never been in a serious relationship before and the thought of getting involved in one honestly scared him. Once he had become the Gamemaker he hadn't had time, and before that he had simply been foolish.

"Since the last time you were here you sat on the chair, I'll let sit on the bed. It's probably a lot more comfortable." Said Cinna as he plopped down. When Seneca had finally sat down in front of him he asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Why would you think anything to be wrong?"

"Well, you don't really look very happy right now, maybe even a bit sad."

"How do you know me so well? We really haven't known each other for that long."

"I'm just good at reading people." Replied Cinna with a soft smile. "Now come on, if something's bothering you just tell me. It's alright."

"It's just . . ." Seneca trailed off as he rubbed his face. His stomach was rocking back and forth like he was on a ship even though he was sitting quite still.

He hadn't realized how long he had been sitting there in silence until Cinna cried out, "Seneca, you're as white as a sheet!" Cinna moved to sit next to him, putting comforting arms around him. "Hey it's going to be okay. Whatever's bothering you, you can tell me; it'll be fine."

"It's just that . . . Cinna . . . Cinna, I'm in love with you." He finally admitted, his head bent down in defeat.

"Well, I had already guessed you liked me, but 'love' is a pretty strong word."

"You don't understand; it hurts! Every time I think about you now it hurts!"

"I honestly don't understand why." Replied Cinna, his brow knit in confusion. "Has it ever occurred to you that I might like you back?"

"What I don't get is how you can like me! Have you ever thought of the terrible things I've done? The children I've caused to die?

"You're a different person now. The past doesn't matter."

"Then what about the future? I could die and then what would the point of a relationship be? Hmm?"

"I don't know about you, but I'd rather try than not try at all."

"But if I die—"

"What if you don't?" Cinna interjected. "You don't know the future for sure. Unless, of course, you're planning on not coming back at all. I'll be honest though, I'd prefer it if you did come back."

"But . . . but I just . . . I don't know what to do Cinna! I've never been in a situation like this! I've never loved someone, not truly, and I've certainly never loved someone that I don't deserve."

"I don't think you get a say in whether or not you deserve me. That's my choice and I do care for you, Seneca."

"But what does one do? How does a relationship even work?"

"Seneca," Cinna said softly, "have you really never been in a relationship before? I mean, who was the last person you were with?"

Seneca didn't know why he suddenly felt sick about telling this particular story. Plenty of people had known about it, but with Cinna he felt like he'd rather throw up than say it. However, say it he did. "It was two years ago. I was drunk at a party. I mean, really drunk. I still can't remember much of what happened. All I know is that it involved me, another man, and two women, but before that, I hadn't been with anyone for three years, and now that I think about it, I don't think I even really liked any of them."

"You've never been in a relationship with anyone, but I won't leave you in the cold. I'll help you. Besides, when building a relationship you have to build it with both partners, not just one."

"Then what do you do? How do you start?"

"Well we could start with this," and suddenly Cinna was kissing him.

It wasn't anything like the kisses Seneca had been given before. He was so surprised he didn't even close his eyes. Cinna softly kissed not just his lips, but on his cheeks and neck, the places where tears that had fallen still remained.

When he finally pulled back Cinna smiled, saying, "There, I've taken your current sadness by kissing the tears away. Do you feel better?"

For a moment all Seneca could do was stare, still in shock. Finally, his head slowly moved up and down mutely, making Cinna laugh.

"I'm not that good a kisser Seneca." He joked.

Seneca opened his mouth and then snapped it shut only to open it again. He probably looked like some weird fish with how he couldn't seem to decided whether to leave his mouth closed or open. He was trying to think of what to say when suddenly the warning bells for curfew sounded.

"I should probably go now." Seneca said, getting up quickly, his nerves on edge.

"Don't," replied Cinna, standing beside him, then taking Seneca's hand in his. "Stay here tonight."

"I really shouldn't though."

"Don't worry, there's enough room on the bed, and I'll be the perfect gentleman. Just stay," Cinna said. "Please."

Seneca probably shouldn't be agreeing to this. He really shouldn't be agreeing to this, but in the end he once again gave a mute nod. In response, Cinna kissed him and again Seneca's eyes forgot to close because he never knew a kiss could be so tender and kind.


	12. The Plan

**AN: Quick revision. Thanks for all reviews.**

* * *

Seneca woke up, involuntarily curled into Cinna. He hadn't fallen asleep like this, but it certainly wasn't bad; the position was actually quite nice. Seneca felt that he had a few minutes before he had to get up, so he reflected back on last night.

He still couldn't believe he had cried in front of Cinna. However, the fact that he had comforted him instead of calling him childish certainly helped. And, glancing over at Cinna's sleeping face, Seneca couldn't help but wonder if maybe , just maybe, this could work. He did, now that he thought about it, have something to live for, after all.

As he thought about this, Cinna slowly opened his eyes, and upon seeing Seneca, smiled. "Come on," He said. "We've got work to do."

"This is probably the first time I've ever said this, but I like it here just fine."

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but I have to go to the hospital, and I doubt President Coin would appreciate you being late just because you didn't want to move." Replied Cinna with a chuckle. He then pushed himself up, getting out of bed, Seneca following suit.

"I don't have any clothes to change into." Seneca suddenly said as he stretched, getting all the cricks out of his back.

"Well I doubt my cloths would really fit you, but if it's any consolation you don't smell." Cinna repllied with smirk. He quickly glanced at a clock and then said, "Besides, you probably have enough time to go change."

"Yes, I suppose I do. Um . . . talk to you later?" Questioned Seneca, clearly unsure as of what to say.

"Sure." Cinna replied. Seneca had almost gone out the door when Cinna stopped him and gave him a quick kiss. "You know, you can close your eyes when I kiss you. In fact, that's what most people do." He teased.

"Of course . . . sorry."

"I'm only joking, Seneca. No need to apologize." Cinna said with a soft smile. "Go on now, if you want to get changed you'll have to hurry."

"Oh! Right! Bye then." Seneca quickly said as he hurried off and Cinna chuckled to himself.

The day went by pretty normally besides all that had happened, and near the end of the day Seneca went back to Cinna's place. They talked a bit, but not as much as before, seeing as Seneca got there later than he would've liked and there was all the kissing, of course. They took it slow, though. Some people might say they would've had a reason to rush, what with the rebellion, but neither wanted to take that path, so they didn't.

Though he didn't stay every night, it became routine for Seneca to at least visit Cinna at some point each day. It was nice and, strangely, normal despite everything. Katniss even congratulated them. At first Seneca was shocked she knew, before he realized who could have told her: Cinna.

Still, the days seemed to pass by quicker than they would have alone. Interestingly enough, Cinna also filled a gap in Seneca that he hadn't even realized was there until he came into his life. All was well, he was happy with this arrangement until one day, nearly a month later, President Coin asked to talk to him.

It wasn't uncommon for President Coin to call him in and talk to him. She had grown to trust him after he had quickly and easily given away all that he knew about the Capitol. She was one of the first people that had believed him when he said he was working completely for the rebellion now.

When Seneca walked into her office she said, "Please sit down."

Seneca sat, curious and waited to see what she was going to say.

"Seneca, I believe you can help with this. There's a plan that I'm going to be taking into action soon that could very much help our cause."

"Alright, what is it?" Asked Seneca.

"You see, I need a way to make those that are important even more rallied up for this rebellion. I need to make sure that these people are positive about whose side they have chosen, and I need to know that they will give their life for this cause." Said Coin. Seneca nodded, understanding that any leader would want to make sure of this. She continued, "So, I've decided to bomb District Thirteen."

"You . . . you've decided what?" Asked Seneca, not sure at all if he had heard her right or not.

"Oh don't worry, it's a sound plan. I'll make it look like the Capitol has bombed the District, that way the people will be even more rallied. Of course, lives will have to be taken so it'll look real, of course lives were going to be lost eventually—"

"But that's murder!" shouted Seneca as he practically jumped out of his chair.

"Please, sit down Seneca and let me finish." She replied with a sigh. Slowly, Seneca sat back down, every inch of him on edge. "Anyway, I've also planned to make it so that Primrose will die as well. That way I can make sure Katniss is completely ready for the rebellion. She is the symbol now, and we can't have our symbol with doubts."

"Katniss? You're doing all this simply because _Katniss_ , of all people, might have _doubts_? She' wants this more than anyone!" Seneca yelled as he stood up again.

"Really Seneca, I thought you would understand." Replied President Coin with a disappointed look on her face.

"Understand? I'm completely for the rebellion, but murdering innocent people, your people! It's insane! You can't actually be going through with this."

"Of course I'm going through this."

"Well, you don't expect me to just sit quite do you? I'll tell people! I'll tell everyone!"

"Who's going to believe you? You won't get the chance anyway."

Suddenly, there were men on either side of Seneca, grabbing his arms and stopping any movement. He struggled, of course, but he was over powered and looked up just as President Coin walked in front of him.

"Really, I'm disappointed in you, Seneca Crane. I thought you honestly would've helped me in this."

"Why would I help you with this? It makes you just like Snow. Willing to murder just to get what you—"

He was cut off as her hand came around his throat, cutting off all air. Seneca gagged, struggling as he tried to get free but he couldn't, and soon he started to see stars. Tunnel vision soon occurred after that, and right before he lost all sight she finally let go. He would've fallen to the ground if it wasn't for the two men holding him up.

"Don't _ever_ compare me to Snow!" she hissed menacingly. Then turning to the men she said, "Take him to a cell and make sure no one sees you."


	13. Without A Trace

**AN: Just a quick thank you to everyone once again. I love it when I know people are enjoying my story.**

* * *

Seneca was thrown into the cell roughly and unceremoniously. The moment he had fallen he got back up, running to the door as he yelled, "Is this what you are? A pack of murderers? Is that what you are?"

Of course no answer came though, and he screamed in response as he kicked the door. He banged the walls, shouting at the top of his lungs. Seneca wished for someone, anyone, to hear him but no one did.

"Why! Why won't anyone do something? Is this what I risked everything for? Is _this _what the rebellion has become about? Mindless killing!" As Seneca screamed his voice became hoarser and soon it became too painful to scream any longer.

He finally fell down now, not because he didn't want to keep at it, but because he had already worn himself out. A small part of him wasn't even surprised by this change of events. He had thought things were going along to well for him. Now though, he had to sit and think of all the terrible things that would occur, and he wouldn't be able to stop a single one.

Poor Primrose. She was so young, and now she would die just because of some sick mind. Any life that got taken in the bomb's explosions didn't deserve to die, but Seneca wouldn't be able to stop any of it.

Now it wouldn't be to long now until his own life would end. He'd be caught in the blast, and no one would ever know of the terrible plan that was about to unfold. Of the few that were in on it, none of them seemed to care which made it all the more worse. It was hard for Seneca to believe that people here in District 13 could be that uncaring.

In the Capitol Seneca had known there were those that could've done something but were just too heartless to do anything. He had been one of those people, actually. But Seneca had thought that the people of the rebellion were different. He understood that some would be bitter and angry at what had happened to them, but Seneca really thought that they had had the strength to overcome it. He was wrong, though. President Coin was just like President Snow. The only difference was their goals, but the manner in which they were trying to achieve them was more or less the same.

Seneca's arms wrapped around himself, pulling his knees in as his eyes clenched together. He had fought for so much only to die in a cell alone with his own tormented thoughts to act as companions.

It was at this point he thought of Cinna. He had to admit that he had been wrong. He finally felt that it was better to die knowing what it was like to love and be loved back. Seneca would've been so much more bitter and lost at the moment if it wasn't for that. He hoped that Cinna would be safe. He wished that he would either get out on his own or someone, at the very least, would help him. President Coin had no reason to kill him, but accidents did happen, and at this point Coin didn't have to kill Cinna, but she certainly didn't have to keep him alive either.

But if Cinna did survive, Seneca hoped he would be alright. Even if Cinna ended up moving on and finding someone else, Seneca wished for his happiness. Though he would die (he could really see no way out of this), he would die a hundred times over if it meant Cinna would be happy.

* * *

The was strange. It wasn't like Seneca was avoiding Cinna or anything, and he hadn't been too busy lately. Seneca had just disappeared entirely from District Thirteen. No one had seen or heard from him, not a _single_ _person_. Katniss was extremely worried as well, and had tried asking President Coin, but she had ignored the question entirely.

In fact, President Coin had been avoiding Cinna as well, it seemed. She was hiding something, Cinna was sure of it. He honestly hadn't cared much for the woman after his first meeting with her. Coin seemed certain on her beliefs, but she hadn't seemed like the caring sort of person very much.

He was sure some might disagree with him, but Cinna thought it necessary to be able to rule over a group of people and care about them at the same time as well. Becoming detached was never a good idea, because to govern well you needed to understand the people you governed. If you couldn't understand your people, how could you lead them in anything? How could you make the right decisions for them when you didn't even know what they were?

Cinna had never been the leader of anything, unless the prep team counted. However, even he understood what was needed for a president, or whatever the leader might be called. As the saying went, you either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain. Cinna wondered if President Coin had lived too long. He wondered if her heart had grown to black and her mind too distant.

Did she have something to do with Seneca's disappearance? It was possible, no, it was _plausible._ Coin knew every detail in this District from top to bottom. Even if she didn't have a main part in it, Cinna was positive she at least knew something about the disappearance of Seneca Crane.

But, no matter how many questions he asked, no one answered them. Besides Katniss' support, he was alone. It felt like all had turned against him once again.


	14. The Bombs Fall

When the first bomb fell the entire earth seemed to shake. Seneca wasn't close enough to the main population of the District to hear any screams, but he was sure that they were happening. He stood, wondering if the next bomb would be the one to end him. He waited for a few seconds, his breath coming quicker when suddenly, the next bomb came down and Seneca was blown back against the wall.

He got up as quickly as he could, only to see his cell door blown partially open. It only took a few seconds for him to quickly move towards it and out into the hallway. The possibility that a bomb would explode and Seneca would be killed was strong,but he had a chance to escape and he was taking it.

There weren't any guards standing around or trying to get out. Seneca suspected that Coin had ordered them to evacuate early, just so she wouldn't waste any good, obedient men. Another bomb fell then, far enough away that Seneca wasn't thrown over. Nevertheless, he could feel the trembling of the ground beneath him.

The city was completely destroyed. The roof was crumbling and Seneca guessed that everyone that was going to get out already had. He saw the bodies of many as he went, mainly the young and elderly. Seneca didn't stop, though; there was nothing to be done.

Then a scream sounded above the sounds of the crumbling district. Shrill screams of a child. Many would've simply kept going, trying to save themselves, but Seneca couldn't. The sound ripped though his heart and immediately headed in that direction.

He found two children, a young girl and a young boy. The boy looked to be about seven or eight and the girl, who looked so familiar, seemed-

"Primrose!" Yelled Seneca as he ran to them and the girl's head shot up. "Oh, thank God you're okay. Come on, we have to get out of here."

Seneca tried taking both Prim's and the boy's hand, but the boy shook his head and cried out, "Mommy and Daddy! They won't wake up! I need them! Wake them up!"

Seneca looked at the house that the boy was trying to get to. It was completely demolished. Anyone inside was definitely dead. "We have to go!" Seneca tried, but when the boy didn't listen he picked him up and carried him despite his screams of protest. He couldn't just leave him there.

Primrose ran alongside Seneca, though he did have to help her much. As each second passed more and more of District Thirteen fell.

At one point, Prim yelled out, "What about Katniss and Mom! Where are they?"

"Katniss is fine, don't worry." Seneca said with a huff, his breath coming in quick pants as he grew tired. He honestly didn't know about Prim's mother, but they didn't have time to look. In a few minutes the entire place would collapse.

They ran as quickly as they could, Seneca barely noticing that the boy had stopped struggling and was now holding on as tightly as possible. The opening that lead out of the District was just ahead of them. It had been left open, but on the other side there were no people.

A hovercraft must had already taken everyone away, leaving him and the two children out in the wild. Seneca let the boy down, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath. Suddenly a whistling sound was heard and Seneca didn't have to look up to see what it was.

"Get down!" He yelled as he pushed Prim and the boy to the ground. The earth shook, and when he could stand Seneca took hold of both children, trying to get them safely to the edge of the woods.

He kept running, even after they passed the line of trees. Even in the forest they might not be safe. The three kept moving for as long as possible, farther and farther from District Thirteen. Finally, Seneca tried to keep going when he let out a sharp cry of pain and fell to ground.

He had been so bent on trying to keep the two kids safe that he hadn't noticed the debris that had gotten lodged in his side. Seneca tried to get up and keep moving, but he felt a hand push him back down.

"No, we are not moving an inch until you're ready." s\Said Prim. Her tone of voice reminded Seneca very much of her older sister, though there was a tremble in it.

"We need to keep going—"

"Not until you're better. Don't worry, I've had medical training." Replied Prim.

She carefully pushed up his shirt, inspecting the wound as best as she could. As she did this, Seneca pulled the younger boy closer. "What's your name?" He asked softly, being as gentle as possible.

"Horne Fulip." The boy replied softly as he tried to wipe up his tears from his green eyes. "What's yours?"

"Seneca Crane." He responded with a small smile.

"Are . . . are my parents . . . are they dead?" Horne asked, more tears falling from his face as he tried hard not to completely break down.

"Come here." Seneca said, pulling the boy close, but also being careful not to interrupt what Primrose was doing to his injury. "I'm not going to lie to you. Lying never helps anything. Just know that I'll take care of you alright? There, there."

Seneca held Horne tightly as the child cried into his shoulder. He gently rocked him back and forth, soothing him in the only way he knew how. He winced slightly, every few moments, as Prim took the few pieces of rock, glass, and metal that she could easily get at.

"Thank you." Seneca said softly so as not to wake the now sleeping boy.

"Thank you for helping." Prim replied. The bit of authority that she had shown earlier was gone now, showing the scared girl that she was. "What are we going to do now? How are we going to survive?"

"Oh, this isn't my first fight with the wild."

"But you didn't have two kids to look after last time." Countered Prim.

"True, but I promise, here and now, I will _not _let anything happen to you. I will get you back to your sister."


	15. Just Rest

Cinna was trying to cope with everything, and for a while he had done pretty well. All wanted to do was just disappear, but he couldn't. Now Prim was dead, Cinna was the only thing holding Katniss up. She and Gale had done nothing but fight, and though usually he stayed out of it, this time Cinna couldn't take it anymore.

He had grabbed hold of Gale, shoving him up against a wall, and began to shout in his face. All the anger, pain, hurt, that had been locked inside him shot out like a rocket while he, as Katniss later put it, exploded. The entire episode ended as Cinna said, "Don't you ever talk to Katniss like that again!"

Walking away as quickly as possible, Cinna tried to calm himself down as he took several deep breaths. Katniss later found him, collapsed on his bed, eyes closed and fists tightly clenched.

"Cinna are you alright?" Asked Katniss softly as she came towards him.

"I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry." Cinna replied instead, still not opening his eyes.

"No, it's alright. Truthfully, I'm a bit grateful you did. Gale and I . . . we just haven't been on good terms lately. But I didn't come to talk about me; I wanted to see if you were alright, and I'm not going to leave until you talk to me."

Cinna sighed as he opened his eyes and sat up. He patted the side of the bed and Katniss came and sat next to him. "You shouldn't be worried about me. I'm more worried about you. If I could, I wouldn't allow Coin to use you for anything ever again."

"Cinna I'm—"

"Don't you dare tell me you're fine because you're not. This is taking a toll on you, all this killing. I can see it. You're still a child, and a child shouldn't _ever_ have to go through what you do."

"Don't you see though? I have to do this, but quit deflecting! I came to talk about you. I want to know if you're alright. You haven't been the same since Seneca disappeared."

"Well, if you're going to be like that then fine, I admit it, I'm not alright. If Seneca had died or left, I'd be, well, not fine, but coping as long as I knew where he the fact that he disappeared is killing me. I want to know what happened. but no one else seems to know."

"I'm sorry Cinna. I really am, and once this rebellion is over I'll help you look for him. I'll help you find out what happened. I promise." Katniss replied as she took Cinna's hand, squeezing slightly.

Suddenly, they both jumped slightly as a man came in and said, "President Coin needs to see you now, Katniss Everdeen."

Katniss sighed slightly but let go of Cinna's hand, leaving to go see what Coin was planning now.

* * *

Days had quickly passed by and Seneca was finding it hard to even stay conscious some times. The group was constantly moving, and all food that he was able to find he gave to the two kids. He carried Horne the most, but occasionally he'd carry Prim as well when she got too tired.

They had to get to a District and soon. Something was wrong with Seneca's side in the area where the debris had lodged itself. He was almost positive that it was infected, and Prim sadly agreed as well. It was becoming painful even to lean to that side, and if just that small movement hurt, what would he do if they were attacked by some wild animal?

Still, Seneca ignored his own pain. Weeks passed before they got to a District. For a moment, Seneca wasn't sure which District it was, but he soon realized it was District Eleven. They were one of the first to help and join the rebellion, and it looked like the over throw of the Capitol had already happened here, for they were welcomed with open arms.

"We're so sorry what happened to District Thirteen."

"You must've been caught in the blast."

"I can't believe the Capitol actually did this."

These lines were just a few of the ones that were repeated over and over again at them. It only stopped when they were finally taken to a doctor to be looked after. As Seneca was helped into a bed he tried to stay awake, but he quickly passed out from fatigue, pain, and lack of food.

When he woke up again a man sat beside him, cleaning what looked like a bloody scalpel. Seneca tried to get up but he was quickly pushed back down.

"Oh, no you don't." Said the man. "I've just taken out the rest of the debris and stitched you back up. I really don't want you opening up those wounds again."

Seneca sighed as he closed his eyes for a few seconds, taking in a deep breath. "Are . . . are Primrose and Horne alright?"

"The children? Yes, they're fine. A little cut up and malnourished, but nothing a few days of food and a good rest can't fix. I must say, what you did was a very stupid thing to do."

At first, Seneca's eyebrows came together in confusion when suddenly it dawned on him. "You mean . . . giving all my food . . . to the kids."

"Yes, not many others would've done, or been able to, do what you did. Still stupid of course, but brave as well."

"How long . . . how long have I been out?" Asked Seneca tiredly. Just saying these few words was difficult.

"Three days. Don't worry though, nothing to big has happened. The rebellion still rages on, though many say it might be ending soon."

"Well, at least that's one good thing. Can . . . I see Primrose and Horne now?"

"I doubt you have enough energy for that." Replied the man. "Just rest some more."

Despite Seneca wanting to do the exact opposite, he just couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and they soon closed, despite him fighting it the entire way.


	16. Awake And Well

The next time Seneca woke up, Prim and Horne were sitting right next to him, waiting for his eyes to open. Seneca couldn't help but smile as their face lit up, happy and delighted, while they quickly hugged him, both being careful of his wounds.

"We were so worried about you." Primrose said, a small tear coming to her eye.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to be alright, but the doctor said you would. I'm so glad he was right." Said Horne as he gave Seneca another hug.

"How long was I out this time?"

"Only one more day. Don't worry, nothing major has happened in your absence." Replied Prim. "How are you feeling though? I'll be honest, you look terrible."

"Thanks," Muttered Seneca with a tired, sarcastic laugh. "And actually, how _do_ I look? I haven't exactly been able to look in a mirror yet."

"You're really pail, your beards really patchy at the moment, your hair is pretty wild, and your wounds, though clean now, aren't exactly pretty."

"Oh, is that it?" Seneca said, shaking his head as he smiled slightly. "I suppose I should be thankful, it could be a lot worst."

"Yes, all three of us are very lucky." Replied Prim. "But, um, Seneca, I do have a question? What exactly happened? Everyone keeps asking me and Horne questions, but we don't know much more than everyone else. Only that the Capitol blew up District Thirteen."

Seneca looked around the room for a moment, and then turned back to the two children. "Listen, I'm going to tell you something that you can't tell anyone else, at least not right now." He waited for the kids to nod their head in agreement. "Okay, District Thirteen wasn't blown up by the Capitol. President Coin had it blown up."

"Wait, but why—" Horne tried to yell out but was quickly stopped by Seneca.

"She wanted to make sure that people were loyal to her, I mean _really_ loyal. Coin thought that the only way to do that was to make it seem like the Capitol had tried to permanently stop the rebellion."

"But all those people . . ."

"I know. Coin told me her plan. She thought that I would help her, but I was completely against the idea. She threw me into a cell, and it was by completely luck that I wasn't killed."

Primrose was silent, a stunned look on her face when she suddenly frowned and said, "You aren't telling us everything."

"No, I'm not." Seneca admitted. However, he didn't say anything immediately. He looked over her, unsure whether he should say it or not. Finally, he came to the conclusion that she would be able to handle this and told her. "One of the main reasons though, for her bombing the District, was to kill you."

"W-what?" She stuttered, her eyes growing wide.

"Above all, Coin was afraid that Katniss might have doubts and she thought that to completely expel them, she'd have to kill someone Katniss was extremely close to. She ended up deciding on you."

"All those people . . . killed just because of me?"

"Don't you dare start thinking like that." Seneca warned as he pulled her into a close hug. "None of this is your fault, do you hear me? None of it. If anything, I should be the one to feel the guiltiest. I had the knowledge to stop the bombing; I just didn't have the opportunity."

"You're too kind Seneca. Really." Replied Prim as she hugged him again.

Horne hugged Seneca as well, trying to comfort him when he asked, "But what are we doing now? Will anyone ever know what really happened?"

"In time, yes. But the trick is to tell Katniss first. Once she knows, and believes me, then it'll become easier to tell others."

"Oh Katniss, she must be worried sick." Prim said sadly, worry crossing her face. "Do you think she's alright?"

"I don't know Katniss extremely well, but I'm sure she's perfectly fine." Replied Seneca.

At that point, the doctor came in again, smiling at the sight. "It's good to see when all my patients are feeling well. I'm Doctor Drinch by the way. There wasn't really a time to properly introduce myself earlier."

"That's alright, and thank you very much for all you've done Doctor Drinch."

"My pleasure. So, I didn't ask earlier, but are these two yours?"

"Oh no." Seneca quickly said. "They're both simply in my care. We actually need to get to wherever the rebellion is biggest right now to find Prim's sister, Katniss Everdeen."

"The Katniss Everdeen? My, you do have an important sister."

Prim opened her mouth as if to say something, but Drinch quickly stopped her saying, "Don't worry, I won't breath a word of it. Anyway, the rebellion is mainly going on in the Capitol right now. Some people say the Capitol is on its last legs."

"Are the trains still running? Would we be able to get to the Capitol using them?" Asked Seneca.

"Sure. The people have full rein over the trains now. However, I would suggest that you rest at least one more day before going."

"I don't think that's really a good idea." Seneca replied as he thought of Cinna and how he must feel.

"Alright. You're in luck then. A train will be leaving this afternoon carrying supporters to the Capitol. You can join them."

"Thank you." Said Seneca.

"Anytime, I'll leave you along now. Still have things to do." Replied the doctor and with a smile, he left.

When he did leave, Seneca turned back to Horne and Prim saying, "I would really prefer it if you two stayed here. It's going to be pretty violent at the Capitol."

"No way," Replied Prim. "My sister's there and she needs me. I'm going."

"I'm going too!" Horne agreed, trying to look as brave as possible. "You're my family now. I'm staying with my family."

"Alright," sighed Seneca. "I suppose all I can say to you now then is get ready."


	17. Away From The Crowd

Seneca wished that he had been able to actually get to know the people of District Eleven, but maybe at some point he would be able to. For now though, he said good bye to the few that wished them well, including Doctor Drinch, who he thanked quite a few times for his help.

On the train, Primrose sat next to Horne, playing simple games with him. Seneca was pretty sure that she was finally at that age where little games get a bit boring, but he was glad that she was making an effort to keep Horne's spirits up. He was pretty sure that she was also trying to keep herself distracted, not wanting to think of what Seneca had told her earlier.

Now that the two kids were occupied, that gave Seneca the time to think. The first thing on his mind was trying to figure out was what to do with Horne. He had gotten a warm feeling inside his chest when Horne had said he was part of his family now. Of course, if any of his family survived then Seneca would hand him over, but what if he was alone?

Seneca had never really thought of what it would be like to have kids and now he was in charge of two of them. He was going to take Prim back to her sister and, if she had survived as well, mother too, but that of course still left Horne.

But both those things seemed like a simple matter at the moment. What he was really worried about was Cinna. How was he going to feel about Seneca suddenly being alive? Relief hopefully, but it would still be difficult. Seneca would have to explain himself, and that could end up going very well or very bad. Seneca was sure Cinna had missed him, but he had just disappeared all of a sudden with no one the wiser.

Seneca was thinking about this when another thought struck him, one that he hadn't considered before. Really, he should've been thinking about this already, but since he knew Katniss was alive he had automatically started talking like Cinna was most definitely alive as well.

But what if he had died?

There was no guarantee that he had survived the blast. He was not extremely strong nor was he powerful; he didn't really know how to use a weapon, so he was of no use to Coin really. He had become quite excellent in the field of medicine, taking it up quicker than most people could've, but there were plenty of people you could train to be doctors and nurses.

What would Seneca do if Cinna was gone? He hadn't ever thought about that turn of events. He had always figured that if anyone was going to die it was going to be himself. Seneca had never thought about the vice versa. Of course, if no one else would, or could, Seneca would have to take care of Horne. He most certainly wasn't leaving the little boy alone, but his heart still ached like an arrow had been shot through him at the thought of never seeing Cinna again.

But he couldn't think like that. Seneca had to stay positive, at least in front of the kids. For now, he was the figure that was taking care of them and keeping them from harm. He couldn't appear weak for their sake.

As the thoughts swirled through his head, dark and ominous, the train seemed to stop at every District on the way, picking up a few more people each time. The train never became packed or full, but there were clearly more people aboard than when the journey had began.

Seneca leaned forward as they approached the Capitol. "Stick close to me and above all, do not go running off. If you think you see Katniss, Prim, tell me first and then we'll head towards her at the same time. Okay?"

Prim nodded in understanding, as did Horne, a serious look coming over both children's faces.

The train slowly came to a stop and people were getting off. Some were out of sight as quickly as possible, the idea of getting back at the Capitol fueling their blood, and some got off much slower. Seneca waited until most everyone had left, and then took both kids in hand and made his way back into the Capitol for the first time in over a year.

The place was pretty well trashed. Not really destroyed, buildings still stood here and there, but the place certainly wasn't what it had been.

Here on the out skirts of the city there were less people. It seemed that the rebellion had already worked its way to the center and that's where the people who had gotten off the train seemed to be heading. As they walked and more people came into view, it seemed like something major had happened, something that was causing everyone to get excited.

It wasn't until they were closer that Seneca realized what it was that had everyone so riled up, because someone shouted out from a nearby place, "Snow's been captured! The rebellion's over!"

Had that much happened already? Was Snow really already captured? Seneca had to see for himself, but he couldn't just go running off, the smaller hands gripped in his reminded him of that. However, if this was true, that would mean Coin would be at the center with plenty of people looking for anymore supporters of Snow. If one of them saw him, not only would his own life be in danger, but the lives of Prim and Horne as well.

Suddenly stopping, Seneca looked at the direction that the thickening crowd was headed. "Come on, we're going to go another way," Seneca said as he guided Prim and Horne away from everyone. Hopefully this would go as planned, but sadly, Seneca couldn't see the future.


	18. The Truth

There were several routes into the main building of the Capitol that Seneca still remembered weren't used often. Hopefully, that would mean the people from the Districts didn't know about them either. He didn't want to drag the kids along, that could potentially be dangerous, but he didn't have much choice. He most certainly wasn't going to leave them out in this commotion.

Carefully, he held the kids back as he leaned around a corner, checking to see if the coast was clear. He had heard that Katniss was there, but so far he had not seen her. Hopefully, she was in the building that they were going into right now.

Prim and Horne listened to Seneca's every order, being as silent as ghosts as they moved behind him. Every now and then they would check behind them, just to make sure they weren't being followed.

Primrose was extremely worried about her sister. She had no idea how she might react to her suddenly being alive. Because of the whispered words that she had overheard, Prim was positive that her sister was here in the Capitol, but she feared for her health. Had Katniss been seriously harmed in the rebellion? Was that why she hadn't been seen recently and there were only stranger's whispered words to go on? Prim simply hoped that they would find her soon.

The group finally got to the slightly more populated area of the building. Looking around, Seneca saw that there were armed guards but thankfully not to many. Carefully, Seneca was able to make it pass the first three guards by going down different hallways when they weren't looking. It didn't really matter which direction they were heading in, seeing as they had no idea where Katniss actually was.

Seneca and the kids were making good progress when they suddenly ran into one of the guards by accident. Thankfully, this guard happened to know about Seneca's supposed death, and the shock of seeing him alive gave Seneca the opportunity to knock him out. Quickly, he took the man's gun, deciding that if things quickly became worse, this might help in somewhat.

As they went, Seneca tried each door he could, checking to see if anyone was inside. He was careful when he opened each door just in case the wrong kind of person was behind it. The longer they went, the more anxious Seneca became. If they kept going like this and weren't able to find Katniss, it would be that much harder to get back out and start over. Seneca was sure the unconscious guard had been noticed by now and someone was probably looking for them right now.

Then, right when his hope was beginning to wane, he opened a door to find one other person in the room. One girl, no one else. Seneca slowly opened the door and said, "Katniss."

She spun around, immediately on her feet and ready to pounce when she finally saw who it was. Her mouth opened slightly, obviously getting ready to say something when Katniss' eyes finally fell on Prim.

"Primrose." She said softly, tears beginning to fall. At first she didn't move an inch, when suddenly she was rushing towards her little sister and clutching her in a tight hug.

As they reunited, Seneca looked out into the hallway. There were zero guards so he quickly closed the door, making sure that Horne was with them, which he was. Katniss was hugging her sister, probably still trying to come to terms with her suddenly being alive, when she said, "But . . . how?"

Seneca grabbed a chair, sitting down to get ready to tell her all that had happened. He needed to tell it quickly, but also fully explain to her what happened as well before anyone came in. However, it did not seem that he was going to be given that chance as President Coin walked in.

"Katniss I—" She stopped mid sentence, her eyes widening at the scene in front of her.

Seneca, almost as if out of instinct, immediately jumped to his feet and in front of the two kids, and Katniss in a protective stance.

"You- you should be dead!" Coin exclaimed, too surprised to hide her reaction or keep her voice down.

Seneca's right hand strayed to his back side where the gun was, but he didn't take it out yet. He didn't want to have to kill anyone, but he would do what was necessary to keep Katniss, Prim, and Horne safe. "I'm terribly sorry to disappoint you." Replied Seneca.

"No I'm not disappointed. I'm just surprised, is all. I honestly thought you were dead."

She was trying to cover herself up. It was obvious, at least to Seneca. He resisted the urge to laugh because her attempt really was pathetic. "Yes you are disappointed. Now it'll be that much hard to keep that terrible secret of yours from getting out."

"Is this why you disappeared Seneca? Because she was hiding something?" Asked Katniss as she tried to fit the pieces together.

"Yes." "No." Seneca and Coin both spoke at the same time. Seneca quickly continued though with, "Yes, she is hiding something. She's hiding the fact that she's the one who bombed District Thirteen."

"But . . . the Capitol was the one—"

"No, it was her." Prim interrupted her sister. "Coin was . . . Coin was trying to kill me and make it look like the Capitol had done it to make sure you were on the rebellion's side."

Katniss was stunned. She didn't quite know what to think at the moment. All she could ask was, "Is this true?"

"Of course not!" Coin replied much to quickly.

Seneca sighed as he said, "Do you really think she'd just come out and agree to the truth like that Katniss? She's still trying to hide it."

"And I'll have to bury it!" She replied and then there was a gun in her hand. Just as quickly, Seneca pulled out his as well. Coin's face twisted in anger, but she glanced towards Prim and Horne saying, "This man has filled you head with lies. Nothing but lies."

"If it was all just lies then why the hell did you lock me up in a cell for weeks?!" Yelled Seneca, his grip tightening on the weapon. "I will expose you, kill you if need be, but I will not let what you have done go unpunished."

"Put down the gun Seneca," She said simply.

"Put it down? I know you, Coin. You'll immediately shoot me once I do that. No, either you surrender or I'll shoot you here and now."

"You wouldn't be able to shoot me. You've killed plenty of animals, made plans that have caused people to die, but have you ever directly killed someone? By your own hand, only feet away from you?"

"No I haven't," Admitted Seneca, "but I'll be honest, I won't lose sleep over your death. So, either put your gun down or I _will _shoot!"

Seneca was so focused on Coin that he didn't notice the movement behind her. Katniss did though, and she began to protectively cover Horne and Prim. She didn't say anything though. Instead, she now kept her eyes focused on Seneca and Coin.

Seneca glanced at Coin's hand. She was getting ready to pull the trigger. If he was going to do it, he had to pull it now. Don't wait, pull it now.

A gun shot rang out.

Seneca froze, he hadn't fired. He glanced down at his chest but there wasn't a bullet whole anywhere. He looked up at Coin. She hadn't fired the shot either, then she fell to the ground, dead, revealing who had.

"Cinna." Whispered Seneca.

There were guards behind Cinna, but he was the one holding the smoking gun, his hands shaking so badly it was a miracle that he had hit Coin at all. Seneca ran to him, arms wrapping around his shaking body. He felt hot tears falling, soaking into his shirt as Cinna held on tightly, as if his life depended on it.

Seneca couldn't think of what to say for quite some time and he just held Cinna. Finally though, he got out, "It'll be okay now. The rebellion's over."


	19. Content With The Ending

It was a long, hard process to fully explain exactly what had happened, but with Katniss backing up Seneca helped a good bit, of course. Now that Coin was dead, the people were looking for a new leader. Katniss was asked but she quickly declined. Cinna highly approved of her choice, saying that she deserved the rest of her life to be able to rest.

Seneca was actually the next choice, but he also refused. He wasn't a political leader, and he certainly knew nothing about leading a country. In the end, one of the top guards, one that hadn't actually been a part of Coin's plan, was chosen. Seneca didn't know him extremely well, but he knew that he was certainly one of the kinder and more knowledgeable people, which was good.

After getting all of this in order, Snow was then put on trial in front of everyone and found guilty. He was hanged for his crimes at the Capitol's center.

Now that the rebellion was over, people were going back to their District's, planning on helping rebuild each one so that they were all much more equal. Some stayed in the Capitol to rebuild there, and while it was still going to be considered the Capitol, anyone could go freely from District to District to Capitol now.

Katniss was going to go back to District Twelve with Peeta, Primrose, and her mother, who had survived, to help rebuild the District. Horne had made it quite clear that he wanted to stay with Seneca, which was, of course, fine with Seneca. He just had to figure out what he was going to do now. For the first time in a long time, Seneca had some alone time with Cinna and they decided to talk about the future.

"Still feeling alright?" Asked Seneca as he walked in and sat next to Cinna.

"I suppose so, yes."

"So no more bad dreams?"

"Still some nightmares, but it's alright." Replied Cinna with a soft smile. The memory of him killing Coin still haunted him but it would hopefully pass. "How have you been?"

"Not bad. I wanted to know what you think we should do now? Where do you think we should go?"

"I want to help rebuild, though I haven't really thought of any place in particular. Where ever help is most needed I would be fine with. I want to take part in helping shape this country somehow, even if it's only a small task."

Seneca smiled at his response as he replied, "I'd go to the ends of the earth for you, so where ever we go I'm fine with."

"Look who turned into a sap."

"After all I've been through, I am allowed to be sappy." Seneca shot back as he took Cinna's hand, rubbing it gently. "And of course Horne is coming too. You're alright with that, aren't you?"

"Yes, of course. He's a delightful little boy, though I haven't been able to spend much time with him. Besides, we can be like a family if you want."

Seneca liked the sound of that, a family. He had never had any siblings, nor had he ever really cared for his mother and father. A family just wasn't something he had ever actually experienced, but he certainly wanted to. A family with Cinna and Horne was certainly more than he could've ever wished for.

"Now that we have sometime alone, how about you tell me exactly what happened?"

"Oh, you don't want to hear about that, it's boring." Replied Seneca with a wave of his hand.

"Boring? I should hardly think so. My time was boring. All I did was sit around moping most of the time, and when I wasn't doing that I was trying to comfort Katniss. Your's however, is most certainly more interesting. Speaking of which, Prim said that you gained new wounds as well. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine now. It might leave a bit of scaring, but oh well, what is one to do. But about what happened to me, well, maybe I'll end up writing it down somewhere. It would take much too long to tell the entire story, at least right now." Seneca replied.

"Whatever you say." Said Cinna with a sigh as he leaned in to kiss him. It had been so long since they had kissed, so very long.

Seneca didn't want to pull back, didn't want to stop this moment, but he did when he heard the door open. However, he smiled when he saw who it was. "Hey Horne," He said as he picked up the boy and sat him in his lap. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Not much," He replied. "I'm hungry though."

"Alright, we'll go get some food in a little bit then." Seneca said with a smile. He glanced over at Cinna as well, deciding that if things could stay like this, he would be able to live and die happy.

* * *

**AN: Last chapter. Hope everyone who's read this enjoyed it and thank you to all who followed, favorited, and/or reviewed this story.**


End file.
